Don't Lie
by Anti Cel
Summary: This is a cute, pretty much plotless, fluffy oneshot about Ryou and Ichigo. It takes place in the first story arc. I hope you all R&R.


Hiya! This is my first fic and I thought what better then to do it about my favorite couple of the moment ICHIGO/RYOU. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I have a pickle, no I really do, it's right here. I don't know why I have one I don't even like pickles maybe I should feed it to Jaz and mines mutant wiener dog army. shrugs Well on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own TMMor this wouldn't be a fanfic and Ichigo would've ended up with Ryou **not **Masaya.

"I think you should never lie, it's always better to tell the truth" a cute red headed girl cut in gazing up at a calm blue haired girl sitting at a nearby table, sipping tea. She was currently kneeling on the floor of a pink café that had closed 15 minutes prior. The staff of the café was meant to be cleaning up for the day, but had engaged in a conversation and three of its members were arranged around a table, the blue haired girl and a shy looking, green haired girl sitting as a beautiful, elder girl with long, deep violet hair leaned against it casually and a forth member, a small girl with blonde hair bounced around them. The final member of the staff, aside from the chef, was the red head who had paused in her scrubbing when the conversation had progressed to whether it was ok or not to lie.

"Ichigo, I say it's ok to lie in certain circumstances" Mint returned

"Pudding doesn't like lies, na no da!" The blonde girl announced enthusiastically.

"Mint is right there are degrees to which lying can become acceptable" Zakuro agreed, pushing a strand of violet hair gracefully behind her ear. Mint beamed at the approval from her oneesama. "Lettuce, what do you think?" Ichigo questioned turning to the green haired girl, who looked in her direction startled "Well, I suppose I can see both sides" she answered cautiously. Ichigo stood up as her gaze swept to Mint and Zakuro "OK then, tell me when it's ok to lie."

"What if you're in love" a clear calm voice carried through the room. The five girls turned toward the speaker. Ichigo whirling around to face the tall, blonde boy who had entered the room and leant against a nearby wall unnoticed. "What do you mean?" Ichigo demanded her skeptic gaze focused solely on him.

"What if you love a person with every part of your soul", he continued quietly, his eyes turned toward the ground, "Love them, truly and madly, so that you would give your life for them without a second thought, but they were in love with someone else. Someone who loved them back and made them happy, so you let them be happy in their ignorance. Even if that meant you had to lie about your feelings."

All focus was on him now. They all seemed stunned, but he kept his demeanor calm and his eyes stayed on the floor. "What if they're not as in love as you thought." Ichigo's voice came, quavering lightly and the focus shifted to her. "What if, by telling this person, you helped them realise that what they thought was love, was nothing compared to what they could feel for you. Until they are just as, truly and madly in love with you"

Strawberry brown eyes met crystal blue ones in an intense stare that neither seemed able to break or control. Ichigo broke the silence, amazed she was able to speak while that captivating stare was on her "Do you Shirogane? ... Ryou?" It came out quiet and awkward, the word Ryou felt odd yet perfect to her senses. "I do" His voice was steady and certain even though it was barely more than a whisper. She had no problem hearing him as they had drifted closer and were now standing less than 2 feet apart. Her head swam "Good, because if I had broken off a sweet, caring relationship for unrequited love, I would have been very annoyed", She smiled at him before continuing "He knows, by the way, apparently they all know", She swept one hand out indicating their captive audience, who were watching on wide eyed, barely breathing "I wish someone would have told _me_" She huffed "Then I could have done this a lot sooner" Her smile turned mischievous and he raised an eyebrow at her.

Ichigo placed her hand on the back of Ryou's neck pulling him down to her as their lips finally met in a breathtaking climax. She felt his lips soft against her own and her other arm joined the first around his neck; his arms wrapped firmly around her waist pulling her body flush against his. The air around them seemed to burst into flames that crackled over her skin, collecting where his flesh pressed against hers. Her smile widened not an easy thing to accomplish in their present state and they pulled away when the need for oxygen become pressing. They stared at each other and Ryou gave her a rare smile, ignoring the clapping and "About time" coming from their audience, not to mention Pudding bounding around them yelling "YAY! Shirogane onii-chan and Ichigo onee-chan are in love, na no da!". Ichigo giggled lightly.

"See I told you it's always better to tell the truth"

Well that was that, please R&R whether it's positive or not, I think flames are funny. If it was OOC I apologize. I'd like to give a shout to Jaz and Sam for reading it first to make sure it didn't suck too much. Hehehehe Sam you are sooooooooo nice.

Luv & Peace

Anti Cel


End file.
